Fluorinated organic compounds, specifically trifluoromethylated organic compounds, have found great utility as pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals, and materials such as liquid crystals. One major route for the synthesis of these organofluorine compounds utilizes trifluoromethylated intermediates.
A number of such trifluoromethylated intermediates and processes for their synthesis have been disclosed. For example, Fujita et al., "Practical Stereocontrolled Synthesis of Polyfluorinated Artificial Pyrethroids", 60 Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 4385 (1987) disclose the transformation of a CHO group to CH.dbd.C(Cl)CF.sub.3 by addition of .sup.- CCl.sub.2 CF.sub.3 to an aldehyde carbonyl followed by .beta.-elimination reduction.
Hiyama et at., "A Facile and Practical Synthesis of 1-Aryl-3,3,3-Trifluoropropynes", 62 Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn. 352 (1989) disclose a one-pot reaction by which aldehydes are converted to trifluoromethyl olefins using 1,1,1-trichloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethane, zinc powder, and acetic anhydride.
Laurent et at., "Synthesis of Trifluoromethylalkenes and Alkynes. Trifluormethyl Captodative Olefins", 32 Tetrahedron Letters 307 (1991) disclose the preparation of .beta.-ethylthio-.beta.-trifluoromethylketones and aldehydes from .beta.-chloroolefins and ClCF.sub.3 C.dbd.CR.sup.2 CHO where R.sup.2 is phenyl, thienyl, p-chloro-phenyl, or carboethoxy.
Despite the aforementioned disclosures, there exists a continuing need for the development of versatile intermediates from which trifluoromethylated organic compounds may be prepared.